A Complicated Situation
by Zion
Summary: Allen and Lavi are sent to fight akuma in Central. Lavi and Ed end up falling for each other when an akuma almost attacked Ed. And someone is doing experiments that caused a problem for one of the exorcist. Male preg
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist/D-Gray man or the characters.

A Complicated Situation Chapter 1

**Allen and Lavi are sent to Central to fight akuma. Lavi and Ed end up falling for each other when Ed is almost attacked by an akuma. And someone is kidnapping males to experiment on that leaves one exorcist embarrassed. Male preg and yoai. Also some sex scenes in later chapters.**

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did I let them talk me into this? I got almost every guy whistling at me. _

Ed sighed as he sat on bench in a red skirt and a black shirt with his hair in pretty blond curls. The police department needed help from the military in capturing a rapist. So Ed was chosen to play the woman for the job.

"Fullmetal do you copy?" Roy spoke through the microphone ear ring that Ed is wearing. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Are you paying attention to anything suspicious."

"Yes, I'm not crazy! It's really quiet out here."

"That means you really better pay attention!"

"I'm not an idiot Roy!" Ed complained.

Roy smirked on the other end of the phone. "When this is over maybe we can spend some qui…"

"Sorry Roy! I hear something weird I got to go!"

"Fullmetal! Ed! Damn!"

Ed turned off his ear ring phone. Ed did hear a noise but it wasn't the way he made it sound to Roy. Also Ed had been avoiding Roy and the romantic advances he had been making towards him. He felt drawn to Roy but he wasn't for sure how to explain his feelings to him. Besides, his dad wouldn't be too happy about him seeing a man. Ed got up from the bench and then there was a loud explosion. He quickly ran to the corner and saw three akuma floating in the sky with two young men going after them. Allen blasted one of them and Lavi used his hammer to hit the other one.

Ed was terrified. "What the hell is that thing!"

It came floating over towards Ed, blasting shots that was heading straight for him. Lavi quickly jumped on top of Ed and threw his body over him, shielding him from the shots of the akuma. Allen came and stood right next to them and blasted the akuma out of the sky. The akuma exploded.

Ed groaned wondering what hit him as Lavi sat up on top of him. Ed slowly sat up groaning. He looked Lavi right in the face with his curly blond curls in his face. Ed moved his hair out the way and was mesmerized. _He's absolutely gorgeous. _Ed examined the red hair and the patch over his eye and the ear rings in both ears. Ed was taken in by him.

Lavi starred at Ed with a heart in his eye. _Wow, what a beautiful woman! _He thought. Ed noticed how he looked at him and blushed. The two were speechless. Lavi snapped out of his daze and swallowed. "I-I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to jump on you like that. He got up.

The two starred at each other again.

"Lavi?"

He snapped out of it. "Yeah what's up." Turning to Allen.

"Could you help the lady up."

Lavi quickly acknowledged and helped Ed up. "Sorry miss, are you okay?"

Ed used a feminine voice to speak to them. He didn't want to blow his cover. "Yeah…I…I think so." he said dusting his clothes off.

Both exorcist couldn't help but notice how pretty he looked. Both men spoke at the same time introducing themselves. "Hi, I'm Lavi." "I'm Allen."

Ed shook both of their hands smiling.

"Wow, what a babe." said Lavi smiling as he checked Ed up and down.

Allen nudged Lavi quickly. "Lavi, were here for the mission not to pick up women!"

"Shut up, you were looking too!" The two men were about to argue when Ed interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but what was that thing in the sky? It was hideous."

"It's an akuma."

"An akuma?"

"A person is turned into an akuma by the Millennium Earl when a love one want's them to come back from the grave."

Ed looked confused until Allen explain more details.

"Oh…so we got monsters running around our city."

"You could say that but what ever you do stay away from those akuma. If they shoot you. The poison will enter your body and you'll die less then a minute. That's why Lavi covered you."

"What about you guys how are you protected."

"Our innocence's." said Allen.

"That's a story we can tell you another time, maybe on a date!" Lavi suggested. Ed blushed. "Besides, what's your name." Lavi asked.

Ed was speech less he never thought of a name for himself.

"Hey! Full…" Roy shouted but he cut himself off because of Lavi and Allen. Roy ran up to them. "Thank goodness, I heard a loud noise before you turned off the microphone, are you alright, Ellie."

Ed looked at him surprised by the name Roy just gave him which, was good timing.

Roy touched Ed's shoulders looking at him. "I tried to get a hold of you and you didn't answer."

"She was being protected by me. The Akuma was going to attack her." said Lavi.

Roy looked at Ed worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Roy pulled Ed into an unexpected hug and enjoyed the moment.

"You two know each other?" asked Lavi.

Roy let go of Ed. "Ellie is like my assistant she works for the military. She goes out on missions like you two."

Ed looked at Roy strange. "You know them?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that other people were on this mission."

"I just met Lavi and Allen yesterday. The Black Order called me about a portal opening up in our world and akuma entering. Their mission has nothing to do with yours."

"We came to stop the Millennium Earl from making more akuma. Mr. Mustang mentioned that human transmutations seem to be a big thing in this world." said Allen. Ed looked at everyone worried. "How long is it going to take for these akuma to leave? Those things are scary."

Lavi walked up to Ed and gently took his hand and kissed the top of it. "As long as it takes baby. I'll protect you always."

Ed blushed a deep red in his cheeks. Roy saw the blush on Ed's face and didn't like it.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Lavi quit flirting! We have to scope the area for more akuma they could be anywhere."

"Right! See you later." Lavi winked at Ed as he gently let go of his hand and left with Allen.

Roy looked at Ed and mimicked what Lavi said. "As long as it takes baby!"

"Shut up!" Ed spoke in his male voice.

"You enjoyed it ."

"I never said anything like that."

"You didn't have to. I can see the look on your face."

Ed quickly changed the subject. "I'm tired let's get out of here." He walked passed Roy.

AAA

At Central Headquarters Roy opened the door to his office as Ed followed.

Ed sat on the couch and took off his low pump heels. "What a relief. How can women wear these things all day." Ed took off his stockings and his skirt. "Ow…no wonder my knee burns." He sat down in his boxers, examining the bruise on his knee.

Roy walked over and looked at the nasty cut on his knee. "I've got something for that." He went over to his cabinet and grabbed the first-aid kit. He came over to the couch and sat next to Ed. "Let me take a look at that."

"It's okay Roy you don't have…ow!"

Roy put the young man's leg across his lap and looked at the cut.

"Can't you be careful handling my leg. OW!"

"Stop being stubborn! Let me help. It's purple and red."

"Damn it Roy that hurts!"

"Keep still Fullmetal. Just relax. You have a nasty cut here and it looks like something is in it."

"It's probably a small rock." said Ed.

Roy took the tweezers out. "Try not to move you have a piece of glass in the cut."

"A piece of glass!"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm trained to do stuff like this."

"When did you become trained?"

Roy looked at Ed. "My mom and dad are trained nurses. My dad is the General of the military and he keeps his license renewed. When I joined the military I took up medical training also. It was only for a year. I'm a licensed nurse and I also have worked with surgeons."

Ed winced. "Ow!"

Roy held up a piece of glass the size of a finger nail with the tweezers. He looked at it and then tossed the glass in the small trash can. Roy quickly took some gauze and applied pressure to his knee to stop the bleeding. "You can open your eyes the worst part is over now."

"I wasn't closing my eyes because I didn't want to look. It just hurts."

"It looks like you need stitches."

"Sorry Roy but it's not that bad for that."

"Since you don't want to go to the infirmary, I'll keep applying pressure to the bleeding slows down."

"Roy?"

"Yes."

"Who are those two guys and how come we couldn't have taken care of those akuma?"

"Lavi and Allen are Exorcist. They are trained by the Black Order to fight these Akuma. We, are not."

"Couldn't we have used our guns and tanks to blast those things?"

"From what I was told it's going to take more then some tanks to take care those Akuma. Lavi and Allen have special abilities that only their innocence can handle. Were just alchemist. I don't know how our alchemy would wager against those Akuma. But we may not stand a chance. And I don't want you, our any of our men getting hit with that poison. Once that happens were as good as dead."

"That's creepy."

Roy took the gauze off and the bleeding stopped. He wrapped his knee and tighten the bandage.

"This feels really tight?"

"Because I don't want it to start bleeding again. Actually you need a few stitches to help." Ed gave him that stubborn look. "I know I know. That's why I wrapped it tight. I would stitch you up but there's nothing to numb you with. If this get's worse I would suggest you go to the infirmary and have them look at it. For now you can go home and stay off of it for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Roy."

Roy put the bandages back in the first-aid kit. "No problem." Roy closed up the kit and turned to Ed. "So Ed, when are you going to give me an answer."

"About what."

"About us."

Ed didn't know what to say. "Uh…I don't know."

Roy slid closer to Ed on the couch with Ed's leg still propped up on Roy's lap. "We've been playing this game of cat… Roy started kissing Ed's neck. …and mouse.

Ed swallowed. He liked it but he felt strange about having a fling with his boss. Ed gently moved away. "We better not Roy. Someone may catch us."

Roy sat up looking at the alchemist. "You didn't say that a few days ago when I was kissing your neck."

"I-I don't know if I want to do this…I'm afraid."

"You didn't seem afraid or resistant about Lavi kissing your hand."

"That's because he thinks I'm a girl. What was I suppose to do yank my hand away from him."

"Of course not! You were too busy blushing! I saw how you looked at him!"

"So what Roy! I can't help it if the guy is handsome."

"And attracted to you! I'm not going to lie, Lavi is a gorgeous red head. And he likes you."

"He likes me because I'm pretending to be a girl. Look, I like you Roy, but my dad is going to kill me if he finds out I've been letting my boss kiss me. Then you may lose your job. Just give me some time to think about this. I'm not going to make promises to you."

Roy was quiet and took Ed's leg off of him and got up from the couch. He watched Roy go and stand in front of his desk. Roy didn't like the fact that Ed was eyeing Lavi. Ed could tell by the tone in his voice that he was jealous. He grabbed his pants off the arm of the couch and stood up. "Oww!" He grabbed his knee.

"Be careful."

"I forgot about…that." said Ed as he carefully slid his pants on.

Roy went to go sit at his desk. "I know I've come on strong at times with my advances. But I will wait." Ed limped over to the other couch and grabbed his shirt. "I can't make any promises Roy."

"I understand. Tomorrow we have another case to look into."

Ed fixed his shirt as he walked up to Roy's desk. "What is it."

"Some sick individuals have been going around kidnapping and experimenting on people especially men."

"Experimenting? Doing what?"

"Some of the reports are about memory loss and needle marks on the body."

"That's some sick shit."

"I have no idea of how many people are involved but we need to get these creeps off the street before they cause anymore problems. The police said they have a hard time catching these people. Several people have been hospitalized because of this and the effects reversed."

"So what is my role in this?"

"You and Armstrong along with Havoc need to stake out a few area's where kidnappings have taken place."

"Do I have to put on that skirt again?"

"Yes. Tomorrow late morning to the middle of the afternoon."

"I thought that was for catching the rapist."

"It is and this case too."

"I could understand the rapist case but not this one."

"Oh come on Ed you look so pretty dressing up. Can't a guy have some entertainment on the job while he's working."

"Entertainment! So I'm dressing up for you!"

"No! Its for the job…and me." Roy smiled.

Ed threw up his hands. "Forget it! I'm going home! I need to go to the bathroom to fix my hair and take off this lipstick." Ed went in Roy's bathroom. A few minutes later he came out looking like Ed.

"Take care Fullmetal." said Roy blowing kisses from his desk. Ed cracked a smile and left. He sighed as he closed the door.

AAAA

A man in a brown jacket walks into a room and closes the door.

"Oh, you're here. What have you accomplished?" said the Millennium Earl

"I haven't seen any good results in any of the experiments I've worked on." said the man.

"Well. keep working on it. There's someone out here that would make a great candidate."

"Yes sir:"

AAAA

Ed was walking down the street when he dropped his bag. He tried to bend down to get it when he felt the pain in his left knee. "Ow!" He quickly jerked back.

"I'll get that for you, sir."

Ed looked around for that voice. And he looked down and saw Lavi picking up his bag. Ed blushed as Lavi stood up and looked Ed straight in the face as he handed him his back pack.

"I noticed you having trouble stooping down to get this."

Ed took his backpack. "Thank you sir."

Lavi smiled and walked away. Ed put his hand over his heart as he walked down the street. He thought to himself. _Wow, he's so gorgeous!. He is one hot exorcist. I have got to go out with him._ Ed got on the bus and headed to his house. He lived at home with his dad and brother. Ed walked in limping as his father came out the den. "Hi son, how's the undercover work going?"

"It's fine. Your home early."

"I decided to finish my paper work at home here in my office. Are you okay? Your limping."

"I just got some glass in my knee. Roy took it out."

"Let me take a look at it."

Ed went to the couch with his dad following. The two sat down and Ed propped his leg up on his dad's thigh. His dad rolled up his pants leg and looked at the bandaged which was almost covered in blood.

"Son this looks infected." He started taking the bandage off. "It looks like your going to need stitches."

"Roy said the same thing."

"You should have had that done."

"He just wrapped it before I left the office. Dad, you know I can't stand hospitals and needles."

"Son, I'm a doctor and a surgeon. Hospitals are not scary. I'll fix this, just stay right here." Hohenheim went in his office and came back with a large first-aid tote.

"What the hell!" Ed looked surprised and frighten. "I thought they didn't come that big!" "Ed, stop freaking out. I'm a doctor. I have to carry emergency kits."

"You have surgery utensils in that thing?"

"Not all of them. Lie back and keep still."

Hohenheim took the syringe and injected into the vile of numbing solution. Ed jerked when he saw the needle.

"Dad…please…you know how I feel about needles! Ed was about to move his leg until Hohenheim grabbed it. "Ow!" He quickly inserted the needle into Ed's knee. "OW! Hey, that wasn't fair!"

Hohenheim put the needle on the napkin. "With you I can't play fair." He checked his cut for any glass with the flashlight. "It looks like he got it all."

"That's a relief."

Hohenheim pulled the thread through the sewing needle. "Please son keep still or I'll use my power to keep you still."

Ed laid back and closed this eyes while his dad stitched his wound and wrapped his knee.

"Okay, done. I suggest you stay off your knee for the rest of the evening."

Ed sat up. "How many stitches did I get?"

"Just three. Tomorrow before you go to work I want you to put some of this ointment on. It's to keep it from getting infected." Hohenheim handed him the small tube.

"Thanks dad."

AAAA

At Central headquarters. "Hi Mr. Mustang." said Lavi and Allen as they walked in and sat on the couch.

Roy came and sat on the other couch across from them. "So what's the report." Roy asked.

"We spotted two more akuma and killed them." said Allen.

"So far we haven't seen a lot of akuma activity." said Lavi.

"I just got off the phone with Komui and it's been rumored that the Millennium Earl could be here. Komui said he's even more dangerous."

"No kidding about that." said Lavi.

"If the Earl is here then there's no doubt he's been praying on victims of mourning." said Roy.

"Mr. Mustang?" said Lavi.

"Call me Roy."

"Okay Roy, where's Ellie?"

"Ellie went home for the rest of the afternoon and evening. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Wow…she's so beautiful. You think she'll go out with me if I ask her out?" He said smiling.

Allen nodged Lavi in the ribs.

"Ow, Allen!"

"Lavi, remember, the akuma."

"I know…but I can't help it she's so pretty!" He smiled with a heart in his eye.

"Sorry, but you have to ask Ellie about going out with you." _Damn it! This red head is really aggressive._ Thought Roy. "Well gentlemen if the Millennium Earl is making akuma that means that the Earl has been praying on grieving people."

"Then that means we have to scope this town more and less sleep." said Allen.

AAA

The next day in the middle of the afternoon. Ed, who was dressed up as Ellie was taking a break from the stake out with Armstrong and Havoc. He stepped out of the trailer and walked across the street to the store to get something to drink when Lavi ran right into him coming out of the store.

"Well, well! If it isn't the pretty lady. I was wondering when I'll run into you again."

Ed blushed and spoke in his feminine voice. "What are you doing on this side of town?" "We spotted an akuma and it got away. I was hoping to run into you soon."

"I'm busy with a stakeout tonight in the trailer over there."

Lavi blushed. "Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"When your done with work can we go to this nice asian restaurant around the corner from here. Is that okay?" Lavi blushed, still, while asking.

Ed was surprised and happy. "Uh…yeah…okay. I'm finished in two hours." He smiled. "Okay, I'll see you then." said Lavi.

The two went their separate ways.

Ed went in the store and then came back over to the trailer and stepped in. He heard Havoc whistle at him as he passed by smacking his butt.

"Would you cut that out!"

"I can't help it Ed you look so cute." said Havoc laughing with Armstrong joining in.

"You guys really get a kick out of this."

"Yeah and it looks like Lavi does too."

Ed glared at Havoc. "Is there anything else you got better to do then look at me out the window!"

"It looks like he's attracted to you."

"And if he is…so what!"

"Does he know that your guy under that skirt?"

"No, he just knows Ellie."

"Ellie? When did you give yourself a name?"

"Actually Fuehrer Mustang gave me that name because he didn't want my cover blown in front of Lavi and Allen."

"So when do you plan on telling him that your really a guy."

"When the time is right."

"So, Ellie, you like him?"

"Don't we have a kidnappers to look out for?"

"Yes…"

"Then don't ask me anymore questions! And don't say anything to anyone or I'll kick your ass!"

Havoc put his hands up waving. "Okay, okay chief my lips are sealed."

AAA

After work that evening in the restaurant Lavi and Ellie were talking.

"So Ellie are you living alone?"

"No, I live with my dad and brother. My dad is a doctor and surgeon and my brother Al just started college. I've been in the military for a long time. What about you Lavi? What else do you do besides being an exorcist."

"I like to have fun with Allen and some of my friends who work for the Black Order and eat. My mentor is an older man name bookman. Sometimes he can be very strict about my job and a pain. So…is it okay if we come back here tomorrow night? I really would like to see you again."

"Sure…I would like that." Ellie smiled as she touched Lavi's hand.

As the two left the restaurant a figure in the shadows was watching both of them. Taking a picture of the two with a cell phone.

Lavi made sure that Ellie got home safely that evening.

AAA

To be continued.

Review please with constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist/ D-gray man or the characters.

A Complicated Situation Chapter 2

Lavi walked in the apartment that he and Allen shared. He closed the door and then went to his room. He took off his black and white jacket. After he hung it up in his closet, he then took the green bandana off his head and put it on the dresser. A knock came to the door. "Come in."

"Hey, back from seeing Ellie."

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Great, she seems to be pretty nice." He sat on the bed and squealed with excitement almost scaring Allen. "Oh hell, who am I kidding! She's awesome!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I don't approve of you dating anyone right now because of our mission. Lavi, you're taking a big risk getting involved with someone."

He sighed as he fell back on his pillow. "Allen, if things work out maybe, I can take Ellie back with me to…"

"Back with us!" He interrupted. "Are you listening to me! The Black Order will not allow that! Besides, Ellie does have a say about this."

"I know, I know. I really do like her a lot but I'm going to get know her more before I make any decision."

"Just make sure she feels the same way about you." Warned Allen.

AAA

Ed pulled down his shirt over his shorts as he laid down on the bed thinking about Lavi. He just kept thinking about the kiss on the hand. Then the talk at the restaurant, his smile, and even the smile when he picked up his back pack. Ed touched his chest and sighed. _My gorgeous red head. _Ed thought.

"Hello brother!" A voice echoed at the door.

Ed quickly came out of his thoughts and sat up. "Don't you know how to knock!"

"Sorry about interrupting you but dad said dinner's ready."

"Okay I'll be down."

"Okay." Al closed the door. _I wonder what was brother smiling about._ He thought as he walked away.

AAA

The next day while dressed as Ed in Roy's office sitting on Roy's desk with his back facing the door. Roy admired the man looking sexy with his legs crossed, and dressed in all black with his hair in a ponytail.

"Why am I sitting on your desk?" Asked Ed, who was annoyed.

"So I can get a close up view of what I've been missing for the last few days." He said rubbing his hand across Ed's leg.

"Remember you sent me to work with Armstrong and Havoc. And would you stop that!" Fussed Ed as he moved his hand.

"Can't I have some fun before the meeting with Allen and Lavi takes place.

"No."

"Did you make up your mind about me and you."

Ed looks at Roy. "Roy you're a nice guy. But, I can't. It won't work!"

"How can you say that when we haven't even tried." Roy got up and stood in front of him as Ed was still sitting on his desk. Roy touched his face. "I like you and I know it feels uncomfortable because I'm your boss. We don't have to say anything Ed." He said leaning in kissing Ed on his lips gently.

Ed felt a warm sensation in his stomach when Roy kissed him. He was still attracted to Roy but in his heart he wanted Lavi.

Ed stopped the kiss before it got any deeper. "Please Roy, I can't…do this."

Roy sighed as he stepped back. "Okay. I won't push it." He sat back at his desk.

A knock came to the door. "Hey, it's us." Allen said as he and Lavi walk in.

Ed turned around and saw Lavi coming his way, he got nervous_. Oh no! He hasn't seen me like this but that one time on the street! Remember to stay calm, I'm not Ellie._

"Hi Roy." said Lavi as he sat on the couch.

Ed hopped off the desk as Roy got up. The two came over to the couch.

"Hello, have you met my other comrade of the military, Ed."

Lavi looked up and shook his hand. "You look familiar…did I happen to see you the other day?"

"Yeah, you picked up my back pack for me, I dropped it."

"That's right. You also look like Ellie too."

Ed jerked hoping he wasn't going to recognize the similarities.

With a trapped look on Ed's face Roy noticed and stepped in. "Yeah he does look like Ellie because he's her brother."

Ed quietly kicked Roy's foot. Roy frowned at him.

"Ellie did say she had a brother. I thought he was in college?" asked Lavi.

"I-I…" Ed was stuck with no words.

"This is the other brother. He doesn't like Ellie saying that he is in the military. It's an undercover thing." said Roy.

"That's kool. Speaking of Ellie, where is your sister?"

"Eh…busy…somewhere." Ed swallowed.

"Men, we have some things to cover concerning akuma. Let's stick with that." Roy suggested.

"Yeah Lavi." said Allen wanting him to stick with the subject.

Almost one hour passed and the meeting ended.

"Just one thing before you leave there are crazy people on the loose that have been kidnapping men." said Roy.

"Kidnapping!" said Allen and Lavi.

"Hearing from the reports, men are being experimented on for who knows what."

"What a sicko." said Allen.

"I agree." said Lavi.

"As you look for akuma please do be careful. We have a team that is looking for these creeps." said Roy.

"Okay Lavi let's get to work." said Allen.

"Bye!" The two Exorcists said as they left.

Ed sighed. Then he looked at Roy not very happy. "Why did you tell them I was Ellie's brother! Do you realize what you did!"

"I didn't know Ellie talked to Lavi. And you had a frozen look on your face like someone stuck you up your ass!"

"I told Lavi that I had a brother in college not another one in the military, working undercover!"

Roy sat in his chair. "What the hell Fullmetal! It's not like he cares."

"Just saying Ed, would have been fine! Not that Ed is Ellie's brother!"

"Tell me Fullmetal, when did you have time to talk with Lavi about Al?"

"It's none of your business! I have work to do!" He stormed out of Roy's office.

AAA

Later that afternoon in a restaurant, Ellie and Lavi were talking. "I met your brother Ed this morning. He seems like a shy nice guy. I didn't know you had another brother."

"He doesn't like to talk about his job that much because he's undercover. I hope you don't mind me keeping that a secret."

"No. If it's undercover I don't need to know."

Ellie sighed mentally. "Would you excuse me for a moment I have to go the bathroom."

A middle age man in a brown jacket was watching Lavi as he sipped his coffee, reading the newspaper. Lavi sat there just waiting for Ellie. She came back and sat down smiling at him. He was just turned on by her thin waist and gorgeous body.

"Next time we go out I have to change my clothes instead of being in my work clothes."

"Oh you look just fine the way you are. I love a man that looks hot in an Exorcist uniform." Ellie smiled as Lavi blushed red in the face. As the two got up the man in the brown jacket was looking at the couple as they left the restaurant.

A few buildings down Lavi stopped walking and looked at Ellie. "I want to take you somewhere that you may like."

Ellie smiled. "Is it your place?"

"I would love to but Allen is there. This is better then going back to my apartment."

"Okay, where are going?"

"Actually, you will like this." Lavi took his hammer out. "Little hammer big hammer grow, grow grow!"

Ellie was surprised to see such a small thing become so large. "What…happened!"

"My hammer extended. Let's go." He grabbed her around the waist. "Extend! Hold on."

Ed was scared until he looked up and saw that they were riding the stick of the hammer. He was sitting behind Lavi with his arms wrapped around his waist. He saw the full moon and the stars. "Sorry if I scared you. Like the scenery?"

"Oh…Lavi I love it!" said Ellie squeezing him from behind.

"Thank you." said Lavi. The two rode on his hammer for a good twenty minutes and then he took Ellie home.

"Thank you Lavi for a great evening, I loved it!" Ellie kissed Lavi on the cheek and went into the house. Lavi touched his cheek that Ellie kissed and smiled. _What a woman! Her kiss was so sweet._.

After that evening the two went out every night. Ed wanted to tell Lavi about who he really was as he started to fall for the man more and more. He wanted to tell him the truth the first time they went out. He wondered if he found out the truth, would Lavi accept him. That is what Ed was afraid of.

AAA

During that third week of dating, the two were leaving a park. As they walked down the street in front of different stores, Lavi touched Ellie's hand and they stopped walking. He turned and faced Ellie as he looked into her eyes. "Ellie, I want to tell you something."

"What is it."

Lavi took the other hand and kissed both of them. "I really really like you! Hell, I think I'm falling in love with you!"

Ellie was speechless. "Oh Lavi."

"I wanted to know if you feel the same way."

Ellie smiled. "I do feel the same way. I liked you the first day I saw you."

"Then be my girlfriend!" He asked with no hesitation.

Ed wanted that more then anything until a thought crossed his mind. _Oh no I can't answer that! If he finds out that I'm really Ed he's not going to be happy. I can't keep this up. Damn it! I could kill Roy for this! _

"I..I don't know what to say."

"Yes would sound nice."

"I-I-I…"

He put his finger on Ellie's lips. "It's okay I'll wait. I don't want to rush anything. I can give you more time to think about it. Tomorrow night you can tell me then."

"Okay, that would be fine." said Ellie.

Lavi pulled Ellie close to him gently and kissed her with a passionate kiss. It was their first kiss. Ed always wanted this to happen. For the last two weeks he imagined himself kissing and holding his red head. Ellie pulled herself closer even more and deepen the kiss The two were in love.

Lavi stopped kissing her and held her close to him. "Wow, what a woman!" Lavi laughed. "And strong arms." He made clear. Ed blushed.

While the two started kissing again, Roy, just happened to see the two in each other arms. _So, this is what he's been doing! Hmm_. Roy walked up to the two and got between them. "Well, well, look what we have here. Are we in love?" Roy smiled at Lavi but gave a straight face to Ellie.

"Yes we are!" Lavi smiled. "I just asked Ellie to be my girl!" He almost squealed with excitement.

"Oh really." Roy turned to Ellie not looking very happy. Ellie looked at him as if any of this is none of his business.

"Why don't we go to the bar and celebrate." suggested Roy.

"She didn't say yes yet." said Lavi.

"I'm pretty sure she will." said Roy as he put his arms on both of their shoulders, escorting them to the bar. The three went to a table.

"I'm going to the bathroom." said Lavi as he walked away.

Roy looked at Ellie not excited. "So when were you going to tell me that you were seeing Lavi!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Soon."

Roy slammed his fist on the table making Ellie jump.

"NOT soon enough!"

"I told you I can't make you any promises!"

"Yeah, but you are willing to give him an answer! Just tell me how long are you going to keep this fiasco running before he finds out the truth! Another week!"

Ed whispered as he got close to Roy. He didn't want a scene. "NO! You know that me and you can't see each other! You're my boss!"

"I didn't give you the name Ellie to parade around as a woman to get dates! You better tell him who you really are soon or I will. And from hearing the sound in Lavi's voice. This man has real feelings for you. I suggest you don't play with them!"

"I'm not playing! I love him Roy!" Ed made clear.

When Roy heard that his heart sank. He sighed. "I should have seen this coming when you stormed out of the office and when you resisted my advances. I was fool!"

"Roy I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was…"

"Would you guys like some drinks." asked the waitress interrupting.

"Yeah, make it Scotch with a splash of vodka. It's going to be a long hurting night!" said Roy glaring at Ellie.

"Hey let's have what he's having." said Lavi walking up to the table to sit down. "I haven't been drinking in months." He sat next to Ellie and kissed her lips. "Umm…how's my baby doing!"

"Fine, just waiting for you to come back." She smiled.

"Umm…I miss you already!" said Lavi kissing her neck as Ellie giggled.

Roy was not thrilled with them kissing. He turned his head and grumbled under his lips. The waitress came back with three glasses of scotch mixed with vodka.

"I would like to make a toast to the happy couple. Let the truth come out!" said Roy smirking.

"Let's." said Ellie looking at Roy, refusing to be intimidated by his words. All three of them clinked their glasses together. Roy swallowed his quickly and asked the waitress for another.

AAA

Al walked into his dad's office at home. "Hey dad, is Ed home?"

"I don't know? Did you check his room?" said Hohenheim sipping on his tea.

"Yeah, he's not there. I thought he be home by now."

"He's working late. Remember Alphonse, he's doing some undercover work."

"I know, but he's been acting strange lately."

"Like how." asked Hohenheim looking curious.

"Like when he's on the phone talking with a feminine voice. I thought that was only for his undercover work."

His dad looked at him strange. "That does sound unusual. It's just work related."

"I guess."

" Don't worry about Ed. His job is just strange." said Hohenheim.

AAA

Lavi, Ellie, and Roy were all walking down the street drunk.

Lavi laughed. "You guyss are suchh a riot with the military stories."

"Hey if it wasn't for Ed and his cuteness I wouldn't have fallen for him." said Roy.

"Shut up Roy!" said Ellie.

Lavi gave Roy a weird look. "Cute? Ellie's my girl! Nott yourrss! And it's not Edd!, it's Ellie!" said Lavi putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I laid eye's onn himm firstt!" said Roy.

"Shut up youu twwoo…stopp fighting!" Slurred Ellie.

"I donn carre! He's not goingg to stealll my woman!" said Lavi.

Roy stopped walking and stared at the two. Edd belongs tooo mee!" Roy grabbed Ellie's arm and pulled him over to him. Lavi pulled Ellie back over to him.

"Stopp pulling mee back and forthh! I'm going to throw upp!" said Ed as he stepped back from the two men.

Roy and Lavi started arguing over Ellie. While they argued a black van pulls up and three men get out quickly. Each one grabbed Roy, Ellie, and Lavi. They struggled and were shoved in the van. The van sped off quickly.

AAA

To be continued.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own d-gray man/Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**Sorry about the long wait. This chapter is extra long for keeping you waiting.**

A Complicated Situation Chapter 3

"Uhh…what happened." said Ed as he sat up on the bench at the bus stop, rubbing the side of his head. Everything looked blurry to him. He tried to see what time it was on his watch. _My eyes…please come in to focus._ He thought, blinking twice and looking around.

Finally he was able to see the sunlight in full focus. "Ow…my head hurts!" He rubbed the front of his head as he looked down. "I'm still dressed as Ellie. Where's Lavi and Roy? Where am I? I have to get home and get out of these clothes."

Ed reached in his pockets for some change to catch the bus. He found some. Waiting for the bus he finally recognized where he was at and the bus was now coming. It stopped and he got on, and the bus pulled off. Ed sat in the seat and tried to remember what happened. _How did I end up at a bus stop? Last I remember, I was with Lavi and Roy. Where are they? Ow…my head hurts to much to remember. _He winced rubbing his head.

AAA

Lavi walked in the apartment and slowly closed the door. He leaned up against the closed door groaning. His hair was a mess and he felt tired. _I hope this is the right place. _He thought. Allen heard the door and started walking out in the living room looking around worried. Until he saw his friend. "Lavi!" He immediately ran up to him. He hugged him so tight he almost choked him. Lavi was like an older brother to him. He then looked at him. "Where have you been!" He then hugged him again as Lavi groaned in pain. Then he looked at him again. "Damn it Lavi you look like hell! You had me worried sick!" said Allen as he stared. Do you realize what day it is! Are you alright!"

Lavi grabbed the front of his head, leaning a little over. "Uhh…Allen please…my head hurts!"

Allen sighed at his friend. "Someone must have a hangover."

Lavi leaned on Allen's shoulder. "Please Allen…the bed!" He pointed, which was the wrong direction Allen notice.

Allen helped his friend to his room. He even had to help him undress because he didn't have the strength to do it. He helped him in bed and pulled the blanket over him.

"I can't fight today. No akuma!" Lavi stressed with his eye closed.

"It's okay Lavi there won't be any battles for you today." Allen assured him, as he stood over him looking worried.

Allen left out the room and closed the door. _He must have a hangover. There's only one problem to that…I don't smell any alcohol._ He thought.

AAA

"Good morning sir it's good to see your home! We've been worried sick! Where have you been? His butler asked worried."

Roy walked in slowly with his hair messy and his uniform jacket open. "Huh?" said Roy looking confused. "I-I just went out to a bar. I think." He said rubbing the side of his head.

"Bar? Would you like for me to run the shower."

"No…I just want to go to bed. Ow…my head!" He winced as he staggered from the pain.

"Sir are you alright?"

"I feel like…someone hit me over the head. Where's my room?" Roy said holding the front of his head."

"I'll help you to your room." said his butler looking at Roy wondering if he was going to be okay.

"Thanks."

Roy got to his room and sat on the bed. The butler helped him take his clothes off.

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:15 in the morning sir."

"I was out all night?"

"Sir it's best you lie down and get some sleep." suggested his butler knowing it was another day.

"Yeah…your right. Could you wake me up in two hours. I'm going to work late today."

"Yes sir."

AAA

Three hours later Roy walked into his office. Ed was lying on the couch with an ice pack on the front of his head.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have some work to do? And where did you get that ice pack? I need one." said Roy now standing by his desk.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch right now! The ice pack is in the refrigerator!" said Ed annoyed.

Roy got the ice pack out of the frig and went to sit in his chair. "Uhh…my head hearts. I feel like I got clobbered. And my stomach feels like someone put a brick in it."

"Please…I feel the same. If this is what happens when you mixed scotch with vodka. I don't want to do this EVER again!" Ed sat up groaning. "Please Roy…I need to take the day off."

"The day off…I feel like I need two days off."

"Do you know where Lavi is?"

"Do I look like I know something! I barely know where I'm at!"

"I asked because I thought you may have seen him!" said Ed becoming frustrated with Roy.

"All I remember is arguing with him about you!"

"Yeah! What the hell is the deal with telling him I'm a man! I said I will tell him myself!"

"Do we have to argue about this now?" said Roy holding the ice pack to his forehead.

Ed sighed. "No…it just makes the headache worst. I just want to know if he's okay. I'm pretty sure he's probably feeling like us." He said lying back down.

"Did you call him?"

"I did, but it just went to voice mail."

Hawkeye and Havoc quickly came in the office and approached the desk. "Oh, thank goodness! Someone said they saw you two come in the building. Where in the hell have you two been!" said Hawkeye really worried.

"Why are you yelling? We only had too much to drink last night." said Roy defending himself and Ed.

"I'm yelling because we were all worried!" Fussed Hawkeye.

"For two days!" said Havoc.

"Two days!" yelled Ed and Roy. "Oww!" Winced the two alchemists from raising their voices.

"Havoc, this isn't funny!" said Roy sitting up straight in his chair.

"Sir, he's right. We have been looking for you guys and Lavi for the last two days." said Hawkeye.

"It can't be two days!" said Ed as he sat up looking confused.

"What the hell is going on here! I was just with Ed or Ellie last night with Lavi! We had Scotch and Vodka." said Roy baffled.

"What a great combination you two! No wonder you can't process what day it is!" Hawkeye complained. "We've been worried sick! We went out searching for all of you!"

"Fuehrer sir what do you remember last?" asked Havoc.

Roy laid the ice pack on the side of his head. "Uh…I don't know I can't remember too much. Just that we all got drunk and left the bar. I argued with Lavi over Ellie and everything went blank from there."

"What about you Ed? Or should I say Ellie." Havoc joked.

"It's Ed, and my story is the same as Roy. I saw them arguing and…" A flashback of a man grabbing Ed came to his mind. Ed jerk. "Ow!" he pressed the ice pack against his head more.

Havoc came over to the couch and stood in front of him. "Hey chief are you okay?"

"Hell no! My fucking head hurts!" he groaned. Ed sat up some more. "Listen… I just remembered something. That's why I felt that sharp pain." He groaned a little.

"What is it." said Havoc.

"I remember seeing Lavi and Roy arguing then this black van pulls up. These guys got out the van and one of them grabbed me. I think he grabbed us all."

What!" said Roy, Hawkeye, and Havoc.

"I don't remember that happening. Are you sure Ed?" said Roy.

"It flashed across my mind." said Ed.

"Is that all you remember?" asked Havoc.

"Yeah, for right now."

"What would a bunch of guys want with us?" said Roy.

"What I want to know is, what did they do to us for two days." said Ed.

"Ed's story does sound strange but it does say something about what could of happen. Sir, it doesn't take two days for you all to get over a hangover."

"What day is it." asked Roy.

"It's Thursday." said Havoc.

"Thursday!" Roy and Ed said at the same time.

"Never let me go drinking again with you." said Ed sarcastically.

"I've missed meetings and important phone calls!" Roy sighed. "This can't be happening!" said Roy as he put the ice pack on his desk.

"Sir we took care of all that." said Hawkeye.

Roy couldn't believe it was Thursday, he was upset. "Are you two serious! It's Thursday morning and we were at the bar Monday evening! How in the hell could I blank out like that! This isn't a hangover! Someone must have clobbered us over the head and drugged us!"

"Sir, I have a feeling that could be true. Maybe you two need to go to the infirmary." said Hawkeye.

"She's right sir. You both look pretty wiped.

"Then we got to find Lavi!" Ed protested.

Ed got up and stumbled with Havoc catching him. "Whoa there chief, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt dizzy for a moment." said Ed rubbing the front of his head.

"Let's just stay on the couch for now." Havoc suggested.

Ed was worried as Havoc helped him sit down on the couch. The young man touched his right arm and stared at him with panic in his eyes. "Havoc please find Lavi! He could be somewhere hurt! Or unconscious!"

"I'm pretty sure Lavi is okay." said Roy casually.

Ed became angry when Roy sounded casual about Lavi. "How could you not care! He was with us!"

"Calm down Ed." said Hawkeye.

"Your jealous because I have feelings for Lavi!"

"Of course I'm jealous! He came between us!" Roy fired back

"Lavi didn't know you liked me! And how could you tell him I was a guy when I told you I was going to tell him!"

Havoc and Hawkeye noticed the heavy tension between the two men was really serious.

Roy sighed, he knew he was wrong for telling Lavi. "I didn't mean it Ed…I was drunk.

"So the liquor made you tell my secret!"

"Enough!" said Hawkeye, sternly.

Roy felt bad that he told Ed's secret. "Fullmetal I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be selfish. We can just talk about this later. I am responsible. And I did tell the Black Order that I would watch over those two."

Havoc noticed Ed wipe away a tear that slid down his left cheek. "Here Ed. Put this ice pack back on your head. I'll call Allen." He said, opening up his phone.

Ed put the ice pack on the front of his head as he laid on the couch quietly.

"Hello, this is Allen."

"Hi Allen this is Jean Havoc. Did Lavi make it home?"

"Yes he did. With a big hangover. He's in the shower right now trying to feel better."

"Did he say anything about what happened?"

"Huh!" Ed jerk with excitement when he heard Havoc respond about Lavi.

"No. But I would like to know what's going on. Did you find Roy and Ellie?"

"Yes, they are in the office. With the same headache. Maybe going to the infirmary will do Lavi some good. Me and Hawkeye are going to take Ellie and the Fuehrer to the infirmary. I believe this is more than a headache."

"Okay, I'll try and get Lavi to go to the infirmary. Maybe he'll feel better."

"Okay, later." Havoc closed his phone. "Well Lavi did make it home."

Ed was excited. "Yes!"

"And Allen said he's experiencing the same hangover that you two are having."

"Is he lying down?" Asked Ed concerned about his lover.

"Allen said he's in the shower trying to feel better. He said he'll try and get him to go to the infirmary."

"I hope he'll be okay."

"Listen chief, Allen's there helping. What I'm concerned about is where you guys were at for two days. And if drugs and kidnapping took place here. We have been investigating a case involving kidnapping and experimenting on men."

"I almost forgot about that." spoke Ed.

"I have my suspensions too. No one comes home after two days later from being drunk unless you three were taken to another party." said Hawkeye.

While everyone was talking about what could of happen Ed got up and ran to the bathroom in Roy's office. Everyone noticed him quickly run by them."

"I think someone's going to be sick." said Havoc.

Then everyone heard Ed throw up.

"Ew! Someone has an upset stomach." said Hawkeye.

"I don't like this. I never leave for two days without anyone knowing."

"Sir, I believe you'll remember as the headache goes away." said Hawkeye.

"I hope so. Two days missing? Where in the hell were we at for two days? Doing what?" Roy was puzzled by all this.

Ed came out the bathroom rubbing his belly. "Uhh…my stomach hurts. I better go home." He sat on the couch.

"Chief I think it's time you go to the infirmary."

Ed waved his hand. "Please Havoc, I need to go home and just sleep it off. Just a few pain killers and I'll be fine. "

"Sorry chief but that's not possible. You guys were missing for two days. We have to find out if you guys were drugged."

"He's right Ed and I'm dragging Fuehrer Roy along with you."

"I don't really want anyone…to…uh, uh. I got to go!" Roy got up running quickly towards the bathroom and closed the door."

"Now tell me again that this isn't a sign for going to the infirmary." said Hawkeye walking over to the couch and looking at Ed seriously.

"Okay, you guys win."

"What did your dad say when you came home." asked Havoc.

"He was upset. He said I've been gone for a while and I should of called and at least let him know that I was okay. I thought he was kidding when he said I was gone for a while. I thought I was hearing things. I just went upstairs hardly hearing anything he said because my head was pounding. The last words I remember is that he wanted to talk to me later."

Roy came out the bathroom rubbing the front of his head. Hawkeye walked over to him and told the man to lean on her.

"Are you okay sir?" She asked.

"Please…let's just go to the infirmary." He sounded tired.

"Okay, let's go." She said.

AAA

"Uhh…is there any painkillers in this place." said Lavi as he sat down at the dining room table in his dark blue shorts and dark blue t-shirt. He then grabbed the back of his head as he laid it on the table.

"Lavi you look terrible. Do you realize what day it is?"

He took his hands off his head and looked up at Allen strange. With some strands of red hair in his face. "I was at the bar last night with Ellie and Roy. It's Tuesday."

"It's Thursday." said Allen calmly.

Lavi stared at his friend. "Thursday! Allen, stop messing with me!"

"I'm not! You, Roy, and Ellie have been missing for two days."

"That's impossible!"

Allen took out his cell phone and showed the day and time to Lavi.

Lavi was blown away by what he saw. "I-I can't believe this! How could…oh no! Where's Ellie! My baby could be hurt!"

"Don't worry, Havoc called and told me that Roy and Ellie are going to the infirmary. They were sick too. Havoc recommended that you go to the infirmary also."

He sighed with relief knowing that Ellie was okay. Then Lavi swallowed as he looked at his friend confused. "Allen, what happened to me? I never did this before."

"That's what I would like to know."

"I don't remember anything but, that we all got drunk and left the bar. I was arguing with Roy about Ellie over something stupid. Then everything is blank from there." Lavi rubbed the side of his head. "Uhh…I feel like someone hit me in the head." he winced.

Allen got up. "Let me take a look." Allen checked the front and back of Lavi's head. Even the scalp for cuts bumps and bruises. "I don't see anything. There's no bumps or cuts." Allen came back to the other side of the table and sat down. "Can you remember anything else besides being drunk and leaving the bar."

He smiled with a heart in his good eye. "I do remember asking Ellie to be my girlfriend."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Besides that."

"No."

Lavi put his head on the table with his hands on both sides. " Please Allen…stop asking questions! My head hurts to much to remember!"

"Okay. I'm going to go to the store and get you some painkillers so that headache can go away." Lavi got up from the table slowly, rubbing his belly. "Allen…you might have to get more than that. I'm going to be sick." Lavi covered his mouth as he quickly ran off to the bathroom.

Five minutes later he came out the bathroom. Allen looked at his friend as he sat in the chair. He laid his head on the table again. "Uhh…I feel terrible!

Allen got up and stood over him and sighed. "I don't get this. You get drunk at a bar Monday night and you show up Thursday morning with a hang over. I didn't even smell alcohol on your breath. But, you have all the symptoms of a hangover. What were you guys drinking anyway?"

"Uh…Roy ordered some scotch and vodka mixed."

"No wonder your head is messed up. Lavi, let's go to the infirmary and find out what's really going on. Mr. Havoc said that there could be more to this story. Come on Lavi let's go to the infirmary." Allen helped Lavi out the chair to the bedroom. "What are you doing Allen. I don't feel like leaving." He grumbled.

"If you're going to fight akuma you can't be in this shape doing it. Let's go get some clothes on." Allen helped Lavi to his room and helped him get dressed.

AAA

"Hello I'm Dr. Amy Ralston. I hear that your complaining of headaches and vomiting Mr. Mustang. I was told that you have been missing for two days and you have no memory of where you've been."

"I went out drinking and I left the bar with Ellie and Lavi and I don't know what happened. All I remember is waking up outside a bunch of stores with a terrible headache."

"I heard the same from Mr. Elric or Ellie. I want to take a look at your head." She took out a small flashlight and checked his head and eyes. "There's no cut's or bruises on the scalp. Could you lift up your shirt and lie back for me." She put on her gloves and examined his belly and saw four needle marks on the lower and the upper part. "Does this hurt." said the Doctor when she touched the syringe marks on the upper part of his stomach.

"Ow!" She did the same with the lower part and the alchemist winced.

"I saw these same marks on several other males that have came through here."

Roy sat up. "Are you saying you seen this before?"

"Well, they gave the same story until their memories came back."

"What did they say."

"They said something about being a lab and a man poking them with syringes."

"Did anyone remember how they got in a lab."

"They said something about a black van and some men jumping out grabbing them."

"That's what Ed said. I don't even remember that happening."

"I heard that from Mr. Elric, who said he had a flashback. It sounds like his memory came back faster then yours. I'm going to need some blood. You and Mr. Elric have experienced what those other men did."

"Doctor, were we drugged?"

"That's why I'm taking blood. It sounds like you were from the symptoms you described and the needle marks. Mr. Mustang I suggest you report this to the authorities. Right now I'm going to write you a prescription for some morphine and I recommend you go home and take it easy for the rest of the day. Light soup and tea with ginger for your headache and upset stomach is what I recommend."

"Thank you doctor."

"I should have those results in tomorrow."

"Doctor, there maybe another person coming in, his name is Lavi. He was also with us.

"Okay, when he comes in I'll examine him too. Will talk later." The doctor walked out the room.

Ed pulled the curtain back with his clothes on. "She gave you the same painkillers like me?"

"Yeah…now I have to go home and rest. I hate staying in bed." said Roy fixing his shirt.

"Same here. Tomorrow I want find this bastard that's been going around kidnapping men for their own pleasure!

Havoc walked in the room with Hawkeye following. "Did everything check out okay?" asked Havoc.

"Yeah, she gave us both some morphine and told us to take the rest of the day off." said Roy

"I agree sir. You guys just had some peculiar stuff happen to you." said Hawkeye.

"Well Ed's flashback wasn't a lie." said Roy stating the truth.

"So you guys were kidnapped then." said Havoc.

"Yeah because the doctor said that she had other male patients come in with the same problems. I have syringe marks left on my stomach from some maniac."

"The same here." said Ed.

"Are you feeling better Ed?" asked Hawkeye.

"Not really. My head still hurts."

"Sir this has to be the case we've been working on." said Havoc.

A female nurse walked in. "Mr. Mustang before you leave I need some blood from you."

"Excuse me guys." said Roy rolling up his sleeve. The nurse took his blood and finished.

"The doctor said that she should have the results in tomorrow. Here's your prescription for morphine." said the nurse. She took the vile of blood and walked out.

"Okay. Well it's time to go." said Roy. "I need for us to go back to my office before we take off for the rest of the day."

Everyone left the exam room and started walking down the hall. Then everyone saw Allen helping Lavi into the exam room. Ed wanted to break free.

"Ed don't." said Roy holding him back.

"I can't avoid him."

"I know. Your not dressed as Ellie."

"We should go see if Lavi is okay." said Hawkeye.

All of them walked into the exam room. Ed was hanging out in the back of everyone to hide himself.

"Hey guys." said Roy.

Allen turned his head. "Hi, I brought Lavi in like you suggested." Lavi groaned lightly as Allen helped him on the exam table.

"He doesn't sound good." said Roy

"Or look good either." said Havoc.

"Poor guy." said Hawkeye.

"Where's Ellie?" asked Allen.

Ed spoke quickly so Roy won't say anything. "Eh…she went home."

"Are you okay Roy?" Asked Allen.

"I'll live."

Ed watched his red head as he lied on the exam table. He wanted to hold and comfort his love after hearing him groan. It made him worry just to watch and not do nothing for his love. Roy noticed the uncomfortable look on Ed's face as Ed looked at Lavi. Lavi wasn't paying attention to anyone. His forearm covered his eye because the light in the room made his headache feel worst. Allen stood by the exam table wondering if Lavi really came from a party or did something happen to him.

A knock was heard at the door and Doctor Ralston walked in. "Hi everyone." She came to the exam table with his file. "You must be Lavi. I heard you were coming in today."

Lavi nodded with his arm still covering his eye.

"Okay, I need for everyone to leave except the person that came with Lavi."

"Will give you a call later Allen." said Roy touching his shoulder.

"Okay." He smiled."

Everyone left and went back to Roy's office.

AAA

Roy sat in his chair and put the ice pack to the side of his head giving orders. "Guys I want you to check surveillance video outside the bar and the rest of the block. Check between five in the afternoon to midnight."

"Yes sir." said Havoc writing down what Roy said.

Ed was lying on the couch quietly. Roy took notice. "Are you okay Ed?"

"I think so."

"Listen if your worried about Lavi. It's okay. He's going to be fine. Havoc, make sure you take Fullmetal home and Hawkeye check on the two Exorcists and escort them back to the apartment. When there done."

"Yes sir." said Hawkeye.

Havoc looked at Ed. "Are you feeling alright chief?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just concerned about Lavi. He didn't look too well."

"Remember Ed he feels like you two." said Havoc.

"I'm going back to the infirmary in five minutes to see how's he doing. Just go home and rest." suggested Hawkeye.

"Okay Ed, Let's get you home." said Havoc. Ed got up and left the room with Havoc.

"Are you okay sir?" asked Hawkeye.

"I will be as soon as this headache leaves."

"I mean Ed having feelings for Lavi. He is a handsome young man."

"I really hate that he has feelings for him, but I can't do anything about it."

"When you get a chance, talk to Ed and just let him go. No sense in hanging on to someone that doesn't feel the same."

He sighed. "I know. My driver is coming to pick me up. I'll talk to you later."

"Feel better sir."

Roy left the office.

AAA

Ed went up to his room and changed into his shorts and a grey t-shirt. He took his morphine and thought about Lavi. He missed him and wanted to be by his side. He sighed. _I know that I'm starting to fall in love with him. I hope he's okay. _Ed thought about the night when they first kissed each other and the romantic ride on his hammer. All these thoughts pondered his mind until he fell asleep.

AAA

Inside a lab two doctors were talking. "Dr. Rider, how were the test on the three subjects? From our phone conversation you sound excited." asked Dr. Steiner.

The man turned around after pouring a chemical solution in his test tubes and smiled. "I believe we found our test subjects!"

Dr. Steiner looked at the older man surprised. "Who is it?"

"I have this all recorded. Let's go in the back room and I'll show you the video."

The two doctors left out the room.

AAA

Lavi grabbed Ellie's arm and pulled her close. He started kissing her on her neck. Ellie moaned as the man went down to her chest and inside her shirt. Sweat was everywhere on the two. Then the two started taking off each other's clothes like wild animals. Their breathing sounds were hard with hearts pounding. Lavi push her on the bed and got on top of Ellie. He pull her legs open and went in quickly.

"Ahhh!" Ed woke up sweating and breathing heavy. Looking around. "What the hell? That hurt!" Ed looked at his boxers and they were wet! "Shit! I just came all over myself!" Ed got up and got a clean pair of boxers and went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. He put on his clean boxers and pulled the lid down on the toilet and sat down with thoughts and questions running through his head._ Why was I dreaming that? Did Lavi and me have sex? Did this really happen when were missing? Dammit Why can't I remember! _

AAA

Heavy breathing and sweat dripping from two men. A tongue gently slid across Roy's nipples and down to his navel gently going inside of it. Roy cried out in ecstasy as sweat poured down his body. The other man's tongue traveled back up Roy's body on to his lips. The two kissed deeply until a hand gently massaged Roy's man hood making the man yell with ecstasy. The alchemist instantly erected and came all over the hand that was touching it.

"Your incredible." said a heat filled sweaty Roy smiling at him.

A smirk covered his lips. The green eye came into view with the red sweaty hair draping his shoulders. "Thanks." Lavi smiled.

Roy quickly woke up sweating with heavy breaths. "No…it can't be! Lavi! We didn't!" Roy threw back the covers. His boxers were wet. "We did!"

AAA

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A Complicated Situation Chapter 4

A knock came to the bathroom door. "Ed?" Al said urgently.

"Yeah,"

"Are you alright! I heard you scream!"

Ed went to the door and came out the bathroom. "I'm fine I just had a nightmare." He closed the bathroom door and went to his bedroom. Al followed him as he asked him questions. "Brother where have you been for the last two days? Dad left a text on my phone earlier and said that you came home this morning. He said you didn't seem like yourself." Al closed Ed's bedroom door behind them.

"I wasn't, I had a terrible headache and I have no memory of where I've been." He said sitting on his bed.

Al folded his arms and smiled. "You went to a wild party, and you didn't even tell me!"

"Al! A wild party for two days! I'm not in that much of a great need to get high and stupid!" "Come on brother. What do you expect me to think? You were gone for two days. People go to wild parties all the time in college."

"Hello! Does responsibility mean anything to you! Dad would have my ass if I went off to party for two days. Then the lecture! 'There are more important things in life besides parties Ed!' Al giggled at his brother for imitating their dad.

"Then where were you? If, this wasn't a party…then, did you go out on a mission?"

"No, we were all kidnapped and taken somewhere. To be honest Al, I really don't know. I'm just as confused as you are." Al noticed the bottle of pills. He walked over to the dresser, picking them up. "Morphine? When did you start taking these?"

"I went to the infirmary this morning and the doctor gave them to me."

"You must be in some serious pain."

"Serious pain, diffidently. My head and my stomach felt horrible."

"Maybe you just had a wild night with some friends and you don't remember."

Ed lifted his shirt. "You see these needle marks. Does this look like some wild party?"

"Ed…what happen?"

"That's the problem. I don't know." He pulled down his shirt.

"Did someone do this to you?"

"I believe they did. Roy has the same thing and I'm pretty sure Lavi does too."

"Is that the guy that calls on the phone and asks for Ellie?"

"Yes Al." said Ed not wanting Al to know.

"Are you two good friends?"

"Yes."

"Also why do you use a feminine voice when you speak to him?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I couldn't help but hear it all the time. I was going eventually catch on."

"Al between me and you and not dad, I really do like him. And he doesn't know I'm a guy."

"Are you dressing as a girl to trick him?"

"No. I'm working undercover as a female to catch a rapist."

"I knew you worked undercover but not as a woman. How did you meet Lavi?"

Ed sighed with hearts in his eyes. "Well, I happen to be doing my work and Lavi and Allen were out chasing akuma and I didn't know anything about it. So an akuma was going to attack me and Lavi jumped on top of me and covered me with his body. He apologized for jumping on top of me and that's how I met him. The name Ellie came from Roy because Roy didn't want them to know that I was undercover. When I first saw him face to face I liked him since and especially, when he kissed my hand."

"Wow brother, your face really lights up when you talk about him. So, when do you plan on telling him the truth?"

He sighed wishing that Lavi knew who he was. "When he feels better, I don't want to deceive him."

"Maybe you should go see him."

"I don't know if he's home from the infirmary. And I only fell asleep for an hour and my headache isn't quite gone yet."

"I'm going to go finish my homework and let you go back to sleep." Al walked towards the door. "Al, please, not a word about Lavi to dad…I'll let him know when the time is right."

"Sure, I won't say anything."

AAA

Roy put on a fresh pair of shorts after taking a shower. The maid came in and changed the sheets while Roy went on his balcony. He sat in the chair thinking about the dream he had. _I know Lavi is a handsome guy but wow he sure can fuck in that dream! What the hell am I'm thinking! Ed will kill me if I made moves on him. _Roy sighed heavenly. _Umm…but he looked so HOT in that dream! The shoulder length red hair, the earrings in both ears, I've never seen him without his bandana. Did this happen while we were out for two days? It can't be! I had sex, with Lavi? No way! It's got to be a dream! _

"Mr. Mustang your bed is ready." said the maid interrupting his thoughts.

He smiled at her. "Thank you." Roy got up and went back to his bed pushing the memories out of his head. "It's only a dream." he said.

AAA

Lavi sat up in bed. "I can't sleep."

"Lavi, it's only been five minutes since Miss Riza went to get your medicine."

"I know-w! "He said holding the sides of his head. "Damn this headache from hell!"

Allen folded his arms sitting on the side of the bed. "This is what happens when Scotch and Vodka are mixed!"

Lavi put the ice pack to his head. "Okay, I get it, your angry."

"Angry? Yes I am! Worried as hell! Most diffidently! I went with Miss Riza and Havoc looking everywhere for the last two days. We were searching all day yesterday. When I got home last night I was so exhausted and worried, I went to bed with a terrible headache."

"I'm sorry Allen. I didn't mean to worry you it's just…I don't know what happened. Having Scotch with Vodka for the last two days is not something I would do. Only Monday evening was when I was drinking with Ellie and Roy."

"All three of you go missing for two days and no one remembers what happen. This is, really weird," said Allen.

"Allen, something has got me puzzled about this. I get this weird feeling that I've done something that's not normal. I feel like I know but… my head is so cloudy I just can't get it out."

"Just let the memories come naturally. Don't force anything."

Lavi sighed as he rubbed hand across his stomach. Allen looked at him. "Does your stomach hurt?" Lavi nodded. "I can make you some tea." said Allen.

He winced. "No…I don't want anything… just for Miss Riza to bring me my…medicine. Uhh…"He laid back down.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

He sighed. "No…I really don't…need another trip to the infirmary."

"Are you sure you don't want any tea. It would make your stomach feel better." He said convincing him to drink some.

Lavi layed on his pillow ignoring the pain but more concerned about his memory. "Allen, this is so complicated. I have a strong memory and I can't even remember what happen for the last two days. Oh no! I just remembered…my sweet Ellie!" Lavi sat up. "Allen, could you call her and see how she's doing. I can't talk to her feeling like this."

"I forgot to tell you that Miss Riza said that she went home to bed. She wasn't feeling very well,"

"I hope she's okay." he said looking worried.

"Didn't you say her dad is a doctor?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sure she's okay. It's you that I'm concerned about."

He fell back on his pillow. "Uhh…don't remind me of the pain." He winced. Please…don't let me drink anymore Scotch and Vodka again with Roy!" He said placing his hand on his head and stomach. Allen went over to the dresser and got the small ice pack and handed it to Lavi.

"It's going to be okay. Just hold this ice pack on your head while I go fix you that tea. The doctor did say to drink some." Allen went to the kitchen and put some water in a cup and placed it in the microwave. As he was making the tea he was wondering what could of happen to all of them. And was there more than Scotch and Vodka that made them all get sick? He took the tea back to Lavi's room and sat it on the dresser next to his bed.

Lavi had his eyes closed as Allen looked at his friend worried. Allen sat on the bed as Lavi lied on his back quietly. "Lavi? Are you okay?"

Lavi opened his eyes. "Not really I just wanted to keep quiet so the pain in my head and stomach would stop."

"Is it working?"

He sighed. "Not really." Lavi took the ice pack off his head and sat up.

"I made you some tea. It's hot." Allen handed Lavi the tea. "Umm…this taste pretty good."

AAA

"Did you find anything on the surveillance video?" asked Havoc.

"Yeah you won't believe this." said Armstrong. He enhanced the video. "This is the Fuehrer, Ed, and Lavi standing and now look at the left side of the screen.

Havoc was watching all three men as they hopped out of the van and shoved all of them in it. "So Ed was right. Let's get a close up of these three men." Asked Havoc.

Armstrong enhanced the pictures of the men. Havoc got on the computer next to Armstrong. "Let's see if any of these guys show up in the criminal data base." Havoc enhanced each picture of the men and ran a criminal background on all three men.

AAA

A knock was heard at the door. "That's probably Miss Riza with the medicine." Allen said, as he left the room. He opened the front door. "Hey Riza,"

She walked in. "I got his morphine. How's he holding up?"

He closed the door. "He's trying, but I know this should do the trick."

The Exorcist took the medicine and went back to Lavi's room. Lavi was lying down on his side. Allen sat on the bed as Lavi had his back to him. "Okay Lavi it's time to take your morphine." The Exorcist winced. Allen tapped his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" Allen saw Lavi holding his stomach again. "Is it your stomach again?"

He winced. "…Yes."

"The tea with ginger didn't help?"

"No…I…think it made it worst."

"What's going on?" Riza asked as she walked in towards the bed.

Allen looked at his friend worried and then to Riza. "I think we better call Doctor Ralston.

Riza came up to the bed and felt his head. "A little warm, what's wrong?"

"His stomach hurts."

"Did you give him the tea?"

"Yeah but he said it made the pain worse."

"Why don't you go call Doctor Ralston and I'll watch him." Suggested Riza,

Allen got up and went in the other room while Riza stayed with him. Riza was a little worried about Lavi, Ed and Roy. _They all have the same symptoms. What happened to all of them?_Riza observed him as he turned on his back. _Without his bandana he sure is a sexy young man. I thought he was cute when I first seen him, but up close, he's hot! What am I thinking? I see why Ed is so crazy about him. _Lavi turned over on his back and groaned. "It's going to be okay." Riza assured him.

Lavi sat up with his silky red hair falling to both sides. Riza got an eyeful of the sexy red head's hair falling to both sides. She examined his gorgeous lean manly body in his dark burgundy shirt. She even noticed some of his abs showing a little. Lavi moved his red hair behind his ear with his ear ring showing. He turned and faced Riza looking so sexy to her. He wasn't trying to pose or act sexy he was just a natural. She couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous face and lean body.

"Miss Riza? Miss Riza?" said Lavi as he touched her shoulders. She jerked and snapped out of her mesmerized state. She shook her head. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? I called you twice."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Can I take those pills?"

"Yeah…"She looked at the dresser and then got up and looked around. "I thought they were on the dresser."

Allen walked back in the room. "If you're looking for the pills Doctor Ralston said she's coming by and not to touch the pills until she looks at Lavi."

Lavi stared at Allen. "Is this a joke! I can't wait another hour for this woman to get here!"

"Calm down Lavi it will be in in ten minutes. In the meantime the doctor said to drink some water to help delete some of the tea you had."

Lavi groaned as he lied back on the pillow. "Uhh…I can't believe this!"

"Here Lavi drink some water." suggested Allen as he poured him some water. Lavi sat up and sipped the water and swallowed. It was quiet for a moment.

"Is there anything you guys want me to do." asked Riza.

Allen looked at her. "Just send the doctor in when she arrives." said Allen turning to look at his friend who had his eyes closed.

"I'll go in the living room." said Riza leaving.

"I will never drink with the Fuehrer again if I'm going to get in this kind of trouble."

A knock came to the door. Doctor Ralston walked in. Allen got up. She came over to the bed and looked at Lavi. Lavi lifted his head. "I heard that my patient is really sick. I usually don't make house calls but for some reason this is a special case."

"Did you want me to leave?" asked Allen.

"No. I need to ask you some questions if necessary. Looking at Lavi he looks tired."

"I've been dealing with a lot pain."

She took out her stethoscope and a digital thermometer. She stuck the digital thermometer in his mouth and used the stethoscope on his chest.

The digital thermometer beeped. She looked at it. 100.4. "You just have a low fever. Your head still hurts?"

"Yeah, it never went away. It got worse and so did my stomach."

"Could you lie back for me and lift you shirt?" She examined him. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" asked Dr. Ralston. He looked up and opened his eyes. "I think…so."

"I'm going to take some blood. I want you to come to the office first thing in the morning."

Allen came from across the room. "Doctor what's wrong? Is Lavi going to be okay?"

"The blood that came back today showed some weird things and it showed high white blood cells. The high white blood cells are usually a sign of infection somewhere. That's why I wanted to see come by."

"Doctor…what was so weird about my blood." asked Lavi. "I can't answer that right now I need to consult my medical journal on something. That's why I want to run some test. So come tomorrow and expect to stay for a while." She took a syringe out and Lavi saw a flashback of someone sticking a syringe in his arm, while yelling, strapped to a table. Lavi jerked before the doctor stuck him.

"Are you okay?" said Dr. Ralston.

Allen looked at Lavi concerned. "Hey what's wrong? You look like you seen something?"

"I had a weird flashback of myself strapped to a table and someone sticking me with a syringe in my arm. Like the one you have, but bigger."

"I'm not going to stick you with no bigger needle than what I have. Also I suggest you write down any more flashbacks. I really would like to get to the bottom of all these men coming in to the infirmary. Every one of you has the same symptoms. Now, is it okay if I take some blood." she asked.

"Sure"

The doctor took the blood and looked at Lavi. "That flashback has you worried."

"It really has me scared. I think this is the reason I've been missing for two days"

The doctor took the tube of blood and put it in her bag. Then she took out a small vile and poke the syringe in it. "I'm going to give you a shot of morphine. This will take away the pain in your head and stomach. Before I give this to you I want you to know you will fall asleep."

"Good, I could use some sleep." said Lavi.

"Also, I want you to take a pill and a half of another one for pain later. The bottle says take one every five hours but in your case you need to take a little more every five hours. Rest and drink light broth and just regular tea. No meals for right now."

"Wow doctor he can't eat."

"Sorry Allen, it may make the pain worse."

"Hold out your arm." asked Dr. Ralston.

Lavi had another flashback of himself lying on a table shirtless and a thick syringe going into his belly. "Ahh!" he jerked his arm back before she could do anything.

"What's going on Lavi?" she asked.

Lavi sighed fearfully. "Another flashback." he swallowed looking at the syringe rubbing his belly. She looked at him. "What did you see?"

"Some guy in a white lab coat sticking me in my stomach with a needle bigger than the one you're holding. I was yelling at him to stop."

"Did you see anything else?"

He sighed. "No."

"I'm not going to stick you in your stomach, only your arm. I'm not going to hurt you. Just hold out your arm so we can do this quick." She injected him with the morphine. Lavi was now feeling sleepy. He laid back. "Thanks…doctor." He went to sleep.

"That was fast." Said Allen.

Dr. Ralston got up and Allen covered him up. He sighed. "I'm glad he's asleep. Thanks doctor. Now, I'm worried."

"I believe he's starting to remember what happened and it sounds scary. Someone's out here is doing some dangerous experiments." Said Dr. Ralston.

"Your right this is scary He told me earlier that he couldn't remember and that he feels he's done something wrong."

"When he wakes up later, try and remember anymore flashbacks that he tells you about. I've had ten men come into Central hospital, which is another place I work. They all had the same problems as Lavi did. Only difference is your friend is worst. I want to find out what's going on and lock up whoever is doing this to these men. Please be careful yourself. I don't want you becoming my patient with the same sufferings."

"Yes doctor."

"Remember to come to the military infirmary tomorrow."

Allen walked her out of Lavi's room and closed the door. They went into the living room.

"So how is he?" asked Riza.

"He's sleeping. I gave him an injection of morphine. He shouldn't be in any pain."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Riza.

"From the looks of it he's fine right now. If he gets a fever or the morphine doesn't work, which I doubt. Take him to Central hospital."

"We sure will." said Riza. The doctor left.

Allen sighed. "I'm glad he's resting."

"I think you should take a nap yourself, you seem tired."

"I'm a little tired. I'm just worried about Lavi."

"The doctor said he should be…"

"It's not that Miss Riza." He said interrupting.

"Then what is it?"

"He had flashbacks when the doctor was going to take his blood and another one when she was going to give him the morphine."

Riza was curious. "What sort of flashbacks."

"The first one was about him being strapped to the table and some man in a white lab coat sticking him with a needle. The second flashback was when the needle was going into his stomach. He got scared and the doctor assured him she wasn't going to stick him like that. He said that the needles were big and he was screaming for him to stop."

"That sounds like torture."

"I wondered about this being more than just some drinks at the bar." Said Allen.

"Havoc is looking into surveillance video of when they disappeared that Monday evening. The Fuehrer wanted to know what happened. Ed…I mean Ellie said that she remembered three guys getting out of a black van and shoving all of them inside." Said Riza.

"That means if Lavi had flashbacks of being stuck with needles and Ellie had flashbacks of three men grabbing them. Then somehow this story will connect in some way. Said Allen.

"After a day of rest Lavi should be feeling better and he'll probably be able to remember everything and so will Ellie and Roy. Listen, I've got to run. Just get some rest. I'm pretty sure when he wakes up he will be feeling better. Let me know if you need anything. Also the Fuehrer ordered a military officer to watch this apartment for any suspicious characters lurking around."

"Thanks, that's good to know." Said Allen, feeling a sense of relief. Riza left the apartment.

AAA

Ed opened his eyes. "Um…what time is it?" He looked at his alarm clock. "It's after five." A knock came to the door. "Come in."

"Hey Ed,"

"Dad…I thought you be home after six." He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad to be home. I have questions that you need to answer." Ed rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up.

Hohenheim noticed the bottle of morphine and picked it up. "What are you doing with morphine pills and where have you been for two days?" Ed swallowed wondering how he was going to explain this to his dad with very little memory himself.

AAA

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or D grayman.

**I know it's been months since an update. I'm very sorry and if you have questions about the story private message me.**

Complicated Situation Chapter 5

"Okay son, where were you for the last two days? Did you go drinking with the guys from the military and had a wild night?"

"Dad, come on, I wouldn't do such a thing. Leaving you worried for two days is not something I would do."

"What happened then?"

"Actually, I did go out with my friend Lavi and we ran into Roy. Who, decided to take us to a bar and we all ended up drunk."

"I thought you said you didn't go out drinking!"

"There's more to this story dad!" Ed was trying to explain.

"I'm listening." Hohenheim said folding his arms.

"We all left the bar drunk. Then, while walking down the street this van pulls up and three guys get out and shoved us all in. I just remembered that today right before I went to the infirmary."

"Kidnapped! Are you alright!" Hohenheim was upset after hearing all this.

"I had a massive headache and my stomach felt horrible and I have needle marks on my stomach. I don't even know where they came from." Ed said feeling clueless.

"Let me see!" His dad immediately demanded. Ed lifted his shirt. His dad examined the small pricks on his belly. "Was someone trying to experiment on you?"

"Maybe?" Ed said looking clueless.

"What is Mustang doing about this?!" Hohenheim asked seriously, wanting to know.

"He has Havoc and Armstrong looking into this."

"I hope so! I don't want some maniac hurting my son!"

_Dad can be so overprotective some times._ Ed thought rolling his eyes in his mind.

AAA

The next day Allen was sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast. Lavi came walking in already dressed. He was tired from feeling sick half the night. "I thought I would have to wake you up." Allen said.

"I couldn't really sleep last night and I don't feel well. My stomach really hurts. " He said as he sat down rubbing his aching belly. He then groaned, laying his head on the table.

Allen looked at his friend worried. "Did anything that Dr. Ralston give you, help?"

Lavi lifted his head off the table with strands of red hair in his face. He looked at Allen pushing his hair behind his ear. "Yeah… but then after two hours the pain comes back and that's when it becomes hard to sleep."

"Are you going to eat any breakfast?" Lavi waved his hands protesting. "Uhh…please Allen, I don't want to _think _about food." He got up from the table. "Let's just go see the Doctor so I can come back and go to bed."

Allen finished his breakfast hoping that Lavi will be okay. Then they left the apartment.

AAA

"Good Morning brother, are you feeling better today." Al asked walking into his room.

"Yeah I do feel better then yesterday." Ed said, fixing his collar in the mirror.

"You must be feeling better you're already dressed for work."

"Yeah it's back to fighting crime and finding this rapist."

"So what did dad say?"

"Dad was upset. He thought I went drinking with some friends. Until I explained what happened. He was worried and he wanted to know if Roy is going to look into this and find out what's going on."

"What did you tell him?"

Ed turned around and looked at his brother. "I told him that he is looking into this. Actually, Havoc and Armstrong are looking into this. I hope we find out who did this and lock them up. I don't appreciate some lunatic kidnapping me and having fun with my _body_!"

"Have you talked to Lavi?" Al asked.

Ed sighed as he looked disappointed. "Actually, no, I called his phone five minutes ago and it went to voice mail."

"He's probably still sleeping."

"Probably, I hope he's feeling better. He didn't look too well when Allen brought him to the infirmary yesterday."

"Maybe he's feeling better today and he's working." said Al.

"If he is, I wished he would have called to tell me that. I hope he is feeling better. Well, I better get going to work." He said putting on his red coat. I have to report to Roy before I start work."

"Okay brother see you later." Al smiled leaving out the room.

AAA

Lavi was lying in the hospital bed with the hospital white shirt and pants on complaining. "I really don't need to take any _test_! Just increase my pain medication and send me home!"

"Come on Lavi it's not going to take forever."

The nurse came walking in and stuck a needle in his arm to take blood and started an IV and left. Lavi gave Allen a crazy look and started complaining again. "Does this look like this won't take forever!?"

Allen sighed because he was tired of Lavi complaining. "Just relax and don't worry about it. Dr. Ralston did say that you may be sticking around for a few hours."

"If bookman found out about this you know he wouldn't let her touch me."

"I know, but he's not here. If he was here, you can forget about Ellie. Speaking about Bookman, have you said anything to him about Ellie?"

"No and don't say anything. I'll tell him when the time is right…oww!" Lavi sat up slowly rubbing his stomach.

Allen looked at Lavi really concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oww…no…I just felt a sharp pain in my stomach."

"I better get the doctor." Allen suggested looking at Lavi really worried. He got up from the chair by the bed.

"I-I should…be okay…I think." He winced as he bent forward groaning.

"Lavi you _don't_ sound or look okay."

He exhaled as he sat up. "I've… been through worse… but…in this...case Allen…I think…you better get the doctor! I really need some pain killers… _fast!_" He almost yelled bending over again. Allen quickly left to get a nurse.

AAA

Roy was sitting at his desk reading some papers and Ed walked in. Roy looked up as the young man approached his desk. He really liked Ed and couldn't help but stare at him. "Feeling better Fullmetal?"

"Yes, and what about you?" Ed asked politely.

"Better then yesterday. So, are you going to change clothes!?" Roy said anxious to see Ellie.

"Yeah, I have to show you this technique I been working on that makes changing my appearance faster." Ed clapped his hands together and a flash of light covered him. He changed into Ellie instantly. With gorgeous curves and a shoulder length blond ponytail, Roy, got up from his desk smiling. He circled her. "Umm not bad you look even hotter."

"Come on do you have to flirt every time I change into her." Ed complained.

"Yes." Roy said with no hesitation.

Ed ignored Roy. "Whatever. Have you heard from Lavi? I tried calling him this morning and it went to voice mail." She said concerned.

"Last night Riza said he wasn't feeling well and the doctor had to come by."

The look on Ellie's face became more worried.

Roy put his hands on Ellie's shoulders. "Look, don't worry she gave him some extra morphine. He supposed to be going to see her in the infirmary this morning." Roy said.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as I walked in?"

"It wasn't a big deal Ed. That's probably why he can't answer the phone. You know how doctors are when they are talking to their patients."

"I know…it's just…I haven't seen him since yesterday when he was lying on the table in the infirmary."

"Ellie, it's going to be okay." Roy said assuring her. I'll find out what's going on this morning while you're out. I told the Black Order that I will take care of them."

A flirty whistle interrupted them. "Oh my goodness! Is _that _who I think it _is_?!" Havoc shouted. "Ellie folded her arms and mumbled under her lips. "Here's another flirt!" Roy laughed.

AAA

"Try and relax Lavi. You should feel the medicine working in seconds," Said Dr. Ralston. Allen was standing on the other side of the room looking at his friend surrounded by two nurses and the doctor. Lavi breathing slowed down as he relaxed from the pain subsiding.

"His temperature is 101.5, doctor." The nurse said.

"I-I feel…like I want to throw up." Lavi said as he sat up feeling the urge to heave. The nurse grabbed the small plastic container to throw up in. After throwing up and a few dry heaves, the nurse rubbed her hand across the upper part of his stomach to calm it down from the vomiting. "Are you okay Lavi?" The nurse asked. He sighed swallowing. "Yeah…I think so." He relaxed his head on the pillow.

"Did that make you feel better after throwing up?" The doctor asked.

"A little," He sighed.

Allen wondered was Lavi going to be okay. His friend looked pale from a distance. Allen questioned what the hell was given to him for him to be like this. He really cared about his dear friend and right before they left for Central he realized he had a crush on him. He hasn't told Lavi yet or if he'll ever tell him because of Ellie.

"Tell me if it's sore." The doctor pressed down on Lavi's lower abdomen and he jerked really hard. "Oww!" The Exorcist winced.

"Sorry about that but is it sore or are you still in pain?"

"It feels…sore. It doesn't hurt…unless you touch it." He sighed lying back on the pillow looking at the doctor. "Do I get to go home?" With some pleading in his voice.

Dr. Ralston looked at him like he was kidding. "No Lavi, I believe you may have an abdominal infection and leaving the hospital to go home is not a good idea. I have to still find out the results of what sent you, Roy and Ellie to the hospital. Those two must be feeling better or they would have come to the hospital last night. But _you_ are _not_ well from yesterday and I want to run an MRI on your stomach to see what's going on. I don't want you taking chances on going home and you could end up vomiting blood. If that does happen at least you're here in the hospital and you will get the help you need."

Lavi didn't like the fact that he had to stay. He thought about calling bookman to come down to Central and use his remedies but then, he would have to explain who Ellie is. And bookman will not be thrilled.

"Does your stomach hurt anymore?" The doctor asked.

"A little bit from vomiting a lot,"

"I'm going to give you a strong pain killer and something to make you relax and sleep for a while after your MRI exam. I want you resting."

"Yes doctor." Lavi knew to take her seriously especially the way he feels.

The nurse handed him a small plastic container. "This is something you can throw up in. Just in case, you can't make it to the bathroom." The nurse said.

"We will talk after I get back the MRI results." The doctor said. The doctor and the nurses left the room.

Allen came and sat next to his bed. Lavi sighed looking at the ceiling. Then he turned and looked at Allen. "I hope Ellie and Roy are doing better than this."

"They probably are. Are you feeling better?" Allen asked.

"I've had better days." Lavi was annoyed and didn't like feeling sick. He wished he could be with Ellie right now. He wanted to see her.

Lavi reached over on the dresser and grabbed his phone. He opened it up and saw two missed calls. "I wonder is Ellie feeling better. Hey, she called me!" He said excited.

"She's probably is feeling better." Allen said wishing it was him he could be excited about.

Lavi hummed with excitement as he called her. Ellie was still in Roy's office. Havoc and Roy were talking. Ellie smiled when she saw Lavi's picture appear on her phone with the number showing. She quickly opened it. "Hey baby! I missed you!" Roy and Havoc looked over to see the excitement on Ed's face. "It must be Lavi." Havoc said.

"Yeah, I can tell from the excitement in his voice." Said Roy not thrilled.

"I missed you too." Lavi said.

"Are you feeling better?" Ellie said.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Lavi said.

"I feel a lot better than yesterday." Said Ellie "I heard from Roy that Dr. Ralston wanted you to come by the infirmary this morning,"

"Yeah I'm here right now. In a hospital bed, waiting to take an MRI," said Lavi not excited.

"Is everything okay? I'll come down there?"

"No, it's not bad. I have Allen here with me. I have to stay for today. Listen, I have to go, the guy is here to take the MRI."

"Lavi, why is the doctor giving you an MRI?"

"I'll tell you later okay, I have to go. I love you, bye."

"I love you too." Ed was sad hanging up the phone concerned about him.

"Is everything alright Fullmetal?" Roy asked looking at the expression on Ellie's face.

"Lavi is having an MRI…done." She closed her phone puzzled.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"He had to go because they were coming in to take him down to get the MRI done. He said he will tell me later."

"How did he sound over the phone?"

"A little tired,"

Riza walked in. "Good morning. How are you guys feeling?"

"Fine," Said Roy.

"Worried," Said Ed as he flopped on the couch,

"Hey, why the sad face, Ed." Riza asked

"He just got off the phone with Lavi." Roy said.

Riza came and sat on the couch and sat next to Ed. "Is Lavi okay?"

"He's in the Infirmary right now taking an MRI."

"Did he say what it was for?" She asked.

"He didn't he had to go."

"Don't worry, I was with him last night. The doctor told him to come this morning because he was in a lot pain yesterday."

Ellie looked at her. "How come everyone here knows what's going on with Lavi except for me!? No one cared to call and tell me anything!"

"Ed, I didn't know if you called Lavi or if you were able to talk to him last night. I called Roy and told him what was going on because he wanted to know." Riza said.

"Remember Ellie we were all sick yesterday. No one really knew anything about anyone unless you called." Roy said.

"I was helping Lavi by picking up his medicine. We didn't know if you talked to Allen last night or spoke with Lavi."

"Okay I get it. I'm sorry. I'm just wondering why he's having an MRI done. He didn't sound bad over the phone."

"He's probably feeling a lot better than yesterday." Said Riza.

"Since you were with him last night, do you have any idea why he's taking the MRI?"

"I really don't know. I know he had…" Riza was interrupted by a knock to the door.

"Come in." said Roy.

"Hi everybody," Allen said as he came in and closed the door. "I came here to let you guys know that Dr. Ralston wants to talk to everyone. Ellie got up and walked up to Allen. "Is Lavi okay? I just got off the phone with him and he said something about an MRI. He didn't have time to explain."

"He just came back right now from having that test done." Allen said.

"I just want to know what's going on?" said Ellie looking worried.

"She's going to come here and explain what's going on. Believe me Ellie I want to know the same thing. Right now she's talking to Lavi."

"Fuehrer sir, do you want me and Havoc to leave?" Riza said.

"No, I want the both of you to stay. Since there is an investigation going on I want you two to hear this."

Riza looked at Allen. "How has Lavi been feeling?"

"Well, he's fine right now but when we came in earlier he was sick and throwing up. The doctor had to give him some pain killers."

"Was it his stomach again? Riza asked.

"Yeah,"

"Is that's what he's taking the MRI for." Ellie asked, looking concerned.

Allen looked at her. "Yes, but he told me to tell you not to worry. Speaking of better, you two must be feeling better than yesterday."

"Yeah I do feel better." Ellie said.

"Same here," Roy said.

"Lavi was worried about you yesterday."

"Oh really," Ellie smiled.

"He wanted me to call you but I told him what Miss Riza said about you. So he was okay with that."

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in." said Roy.

Dr. Ralston came in. "Hello."

"Hi," Said Roy walking towards her. "You can sit on the couch."

"Thank you. I'm here to talk about the test results of Roy, Ellie and Lavi. Lavi said he didn't mind if you all knew."

"You don't mind Dr. Ralston if Lieutenant Riza and Lieutenant Havoc stay. They are conducting an investigation into this case."

"That's fine I'm I would like to start by saying that all three of you were drugged."

"I wondered about that." Roy said.

"The drug is called M4S." Everyone looked at each other strange wondering what that is. "M4S is a drug that causes sexual enhancement."

"WHAT!" yelled Ellie and Roy?

"You're kidding!?" said Ellie.

"I'm not." Dr. Ralston said seriously. "The drug M4S is a drug that really isn't used anymore because of bad side effects. Normally when the drug is taken it causes the male sex drive to increase. It's mainly was used to bring back the desire to have sex in a relationship. But when you use too much it can cause loss of memory, headaches, and abdominal pain. In severe cases abdominal bleeding, vomiting blood and possible death. Since you three were given the drug you experienced some of these symptoms."

"So someone is out here experimenting with this drug." Havoc said.

"Yes, and I'm sure other motives are behind this. I didn't find any alcohol in any of your blood. So this is not from any hangover. The two of you had a double dose of M4S in your blood stream causing memory loss, severe headaches and abdominal pain."

Roy ran his hand through his hair, not liking any of this. "This is senseless! We have to find out who's doing this before we have the emergency rooms overwhelmed with patients."

"That's true. As for Lavi he had four times as much in his blood stream as any of you or the other male patients I've had. He was given an overdose and he's lucky to be alive. This is why he's in some much pain. On his MRI test, his intestines are infected. I have him on heavy antibiotics and I increased his pain medicine."

Ellie got worried. "Doctor is he going to be alright?"

"So far he seems to be okay. I just need to keep him in the infirmary for today and maybe tomorrow. He had severe abdominal pain and was vomiting this morning with a fever. I just want to keep an eye on him in case he starts vomiting blood."

"Wow poor guy. I see why he was in so much pain." Riza said.

"I like to find out who's doing this. And lock their asses up for this." Havoc said. "I like to kick their asses for this!" said Ellie as she punched her right fist into her hand.

"Doctor, there is something I'm puzzled about?" Allen said.

"What is it?" said the doctor.

"Since Ellie is a girl. Why would they use a male drug on her?"

Roy and Ellie jerked. _Oh shit!_ Thought Ellie and Roy,

"Whoever is experimenting probably wanted to see how a woman would react to it. When we have sick people running around they don't care."

"That explains it." Said Allen scratching the back of his head smiling, Roy and Ellie sighed in their thoughts.

"Doctor is it okay to see him." Ellie asked.

"You all can see him for only five minutes."

"Five minutes, that's not enough time to see my honey!" Ellie complained.

"Sorry, but I want Lavi to rest. He had a hard time sleeping last night. Sometime later this afternoon you can visit longer. That goes for everyone." She made clear.

"Doctor, can I talk to you privately." Roy asked.

"Me too, I have some questions." Ellie said. Allen looked at them strange wondering what was going on.

"That means we need to leave." Said Havoc with Hawkeye following him out the door. "I better go too. I have some Akuma I need to catch."

"Before any of you leave. Havoc and Hawkeye, I want Allen to stay with you for right now." "Really?" Allen looked at Roy strange.

"Yes, I don't want you fighting Akuma alone. We have some sick people running around this city experimenting and I don't want you to end up like your partner. I want extra security on the streets!" Roy ordered Havoc and Hawkeye. "Be careful Allen I don't want anything happening to you." Roy said.

"I will." Allen left the office with Havoc and Hawkeye.

"Do you both want to ask me a question separately?" Dr. Ralston asked.

"I don't mind. Roy is going to find out anyway." Roy looked at him strange wondering is he hiding something. "I have been having flashbacks of what happened and it's not pretty." Ellie said.

"What sort of flashbacks." The doctor asked.

Ellie felt uncomfortable talking about it. "Well…me and Lavi were…having sex. I feel like I was forced to do it. I'm not for sure if this happened but I keep having these flashbacks about it."

"It probably did happen. I'm sorry that happen to you but I hope we find out who's doing this." Dr. Ralston turned to Roy. "Is it the same with you?" Roy felt embarrassed, knowing that Lavi was Ed's boyfriend. "Uh…yes it is. I'm not going through details but it's not something I want to happen again."

"I suggest you two find the culprits that are doing this and please be careful yourselves. I wouldn't want you to end up in the hospital like Lavi. Well…I have to go. If you experience any sickness please don't hesitate to come back to my office or go to the emergency room." She said leaving out the room.

"Are you serious?! He slept with you!"

"Fullmetal, don't blame me! I didn't ask him too and I'm pretty sure Lavi didn't want to! From what I'm hearing from your flashbacks these we were forced to do these sex acts or whatever the hell you want to call it! I'm not thrilled that we were kidnapped overdosed with some sex drug and made to have sex! So don't get mad at me! Get mad with whoever is doing this!" Roy sighed as he sat at his desk. "Whoever is doing this is going to spend a long time in prison!" Roy made clear.

"You're not kidding about that. I'm going to go see Lavi before I go out on patrol." Ellie left to go see her love. She quickly left the building ran over to the infirmary. A lot of stares and whistles were made at the alchemist as she walked to his room. Her darling had his eyes closed. His bandana was tied around his head as usual. Ellie came in and pulled up a chair. She kissed the Exorcist on the lips before she sat down. His eyes flickered open. "El-lie…hi." He smiled. He was groggy from the medications. "Hey…are you okay." Lavi said more concerned about Ellie.

"I'm fine. I really want to know, how are you?" She said.

"Tired,"

"I only have five minutes."

"Five…minutes?"

"Yes, Dr. Ralston said that she wants you to sleep. She said you didn't get any sleep last night because of the pain."

"I didn't."

"She said that we can visit later this afternoon." He smiled with a tired look. "Then I'll see you."

Ellie smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Okay, just to let you know, Roy, is looking for the creeps that did this to us."

"Good…I hope they find them."

She leaned in and kissed his lips again. She looked at him gently. "I want you to rest now. I'll talk and cuddle with you this afternoon."

"Sure, I would…love that." Ellie left and Lavi went to sleep.

AAA

"Wow, I didn't expect that young man to be so hot! He's our only lab rat that responded so well. We should have kept him here." Dr. Steiner said.

"Your right, we should have." Dr. Rider said.

"He really is good in bed with those two." Dr. Steiner said.

"What really puzzled me was the blond. He was dressed in women's clothes." Dr. Rider said, curious.

"Maybe he's a cross dresser." Dr. Steiner wondered. "Who cares! Everyone responded well to treatment and especially our hot number that stole the show. We _have_ to find him again and do more experiments." Dr. Steiner suggested. "There is one thing about the dark haired gentleman that's strange."

"What is it?" Dr. Rider said.

"He looks familiar like I seen him somewhere." Dr. Steiner said.

"He does look familiar." Dr. Rider added.

AAA

Later that afternoon, Ellie walks in Lavi's room.

"Hey, are you feeling better." Ellie said as she kissed Lavi on his lips, before she sat down by his bed.

"Uhh…so so,"

"Is anything working?" Ellie asked.

"It is, but then I go back to not feeling well"

"Well, you are sick. Dr. Ralston did say they gave you an overdose of this M4S. So, it's going to make you not feel well."

"I don't like feeling sick. I have a job to do. Not be stuck in a hospital bed." Ellie stood up and slipped off her shoes and slid in the bed next to him talking raunchy. "Well in that case I have a cure for that." Lavi started giggling as he moved over to make some room for his sweet heart. "Oh yeah baby, bring on the cure!" The two started laughing as they made out under the sheets for the next five minutes until a nurse interrupted their romantic fun. She cleared her throat as a way to interrupt the two. "Excuse me, but I'm here to give Mr. Lavi his antibiotics." The two took the sheets off and Ellie fixed her clothes and got out of the bed and went back to the chair. The nurse gave him his medicine and checked his temperature. "100.5, it seems like your fever is getting low. That's better than 101 from earlier. Maybe the doctor will let you go home tomorrow."

"That will be good, I'm not big on hospital stay."

"Not to break up your fun. Please, be careful, remember, your stomach is sensitive because of the infection."

"Okay." Lavi said taking note to what the nurse said. She left out the room.

"She's right Lavi. I don't want to accidently hit you."

"I know. It was fun while it lasted."

"When you feel better we can have some more fun." She smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll be looking forward to that."

AAA

"Dr. Steiner I found out who that older gentleman was." Dr. Rider said.

"Who is he?"

"He's the Fuehrer." Dr. Rider said.

"The Fuehrer! We didn't!"

"We did." Dr. Rider said.

"We can get in big trouble for kidnapping him." Dr. Steiner said.

"I hope they don't figure out where this place at." Dr. Rider said.

"Don't worry they can't find us." Dr. Steiner said.

AAA

To be continued.


End file.
